Pregnancy Scare
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: For Rayniekinnz. Naruto has a day off and intends on not doing anything, which succeeds well, until he goes in panic mode and bothers Itachi with it. ItaNaru with hints of ItaSasuNaru. T-rated for language. Second place winner for Crossing the Distance.


The second winner of the contest I ran in Crossing the Distance! Winner was: Rayniekinnz! The pairing she chose was ItaNaru with hints of ItaSasuNaru and the plot idea was a domestic scene between Itachi and Naruto where Naruto thinks he is pregnant.

Please enjoy!

...

After a long week of hard work, annoying co-workers and overtime, Naruto finally had some time to relax. It was only one day, but Naruto intended to make full use of this day. There would be no cleaning or cooking or anything else he was supposed to do around the house and Naruto was definitely not going to leave it. No way in hell was anyone going to make him leave the warmth of his home. Or should he say their home? It's not like he lived here alone, obviously. This was why Naruto actually feared he would be sent out to do some errands. Luck was on his side though. Sasuke was on a business trip and he was the one who usually ordered Naruto around. Itachi was far too sweet to do anything of the likes.

During his days off Naruto always enjoyed getting spoiled to bits and would whine long enough until someone gave in. Usually this was Itachi, because Naruto knew exactly what to say to get the guy to come over to him and pamper until Naruto could do nothing more than hum in content. Those certainly were the days and with the smell of breakfast hanging in the air, Naruto knew Itachi was already preparing as well.

Wearing baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt that was not his Naruto went down for breakfast. Showers were very overrated and would not be taken when Naruto didn't need to go anywhere. Not like Sasuke could make him from across the country.

Stumping his way down the stairs, so he would be noticed, Naruto made his way to the kitchen and found the table completely set, for one. Meaning all this glorious food stacked onto it was only for him and he could eat everything and it was the best way to start this day and Naruto could not be happier and… There was just so much food! No ramen though, but that could be easily fixed.

As Naruto started stuffing his face with eggs and bacon and potatoes and all the other things strewn around the table, the kettle was boiling some water to ready some ramen noodles to go after it. One can imagine Naruto was pretty full after he ate almost everything that had been prepared for him. Feeling generous Naruto decided to put away the leftovers in some containers and then put the plates and such in the dishwasher. He could be nice too. Help Itachi out with some of the mess. It's the least he could do after Itachi had prepared such a perfect breakfast especially for him.

Now what else to do on this perfect day off? Be a couch potato and not move for a few hours while whining over the lack of good television. Seems like the perfect plan!

Shuffling towards the living room the first thing Naruto notices is Itachi sitting behind his desk, furiously typing away at the keyboard of his computer. Some kind of report was due in a few days or something and Itachi had been working his ass off to finish it. Seemed pretty boring to Naruto, but hey, it wasn't his job.

Trailing over to the desk first, Naruto leaned down to give Itachi a good morning kiss, muttering 'thank you for breakfast.' The confused look he received back was a funny one. Itachi was far too absorbed in his report, hardly paying any attention to anything happening around. But when the words finally settled inside Itachi's brain, his nose crinkled a little bit, making him somehow appear very cute to Naruto, hence earning another sweet kiss.

'No problem,' Itachi waved off absentmindedly. 'Don't tell Sasuke you ate that much though. You know he'll complain.'

A very charming snort left Naruto's lips as he shuffled his way back to the couch to set his initial plan into motion. 'I'm not afraid of Sasuke,' he announced cockily, flopping down on the fluffy couch cushions. Wisely Itachi did not respond, because if there was one thing they always needed to be careful about, it was Sasuke. He was the one who did the finances and knew exactly how much money went in and out. Eating all the food in the house was not something Sasuke actually appreciated and someone was going to pay. Usually this was Naruto. Itachi did still possess the big brother status.

So Itachi simply went back to work and Naruto flipped on the TV, falling right in the middle of some kind of soap. Apparently someone was dying, but they had just cheated on their partner and they were pregnant with triplets. The woman was seriously huge. Big belly busting out in front of her. It reminded Naruto of Phoebe from Friends who balanced a bowl of cereal on her belly. How awesome would that be? You would never need a table again. You can simply just place things on your stomach and be done with it. Forever holding a cup of ramen right under his nose… That would be the life.

Wasn't there a man who had gotten pregnant some time ago? Naruto remembered reading an article on it. If that guy could get pregnant, then maybe Naruto could get pregnant too, right? Sasuke had said he had put on some weight and if he now looked down at his belly, it was a little bigger than before. And it was fat, because it was actually tough and hard. How big would his stomach get if he were pregnant? Where would the baby come out of?!

After doing some internet search on his phone Naruto was certain he was pregnant. The symptoms fitted! At least some of them and that was enough according to the website. How was he going to survive this? Naruto couldn't be pregnant! Who would even be the father?! And then he would have to deal with those two Uchihas while being pregnant. No, that would be the death of him.

Shooting a shy glance at Itachi's back, Naruto contemplated how he was going to drop the news. Should he just go full out? Or bring it carefully. Tact was not one of his strong points of course, which Itachi was well aware of, but this was important and couldn't be blurted out.

'Itachi…' This instantly peeked the other's interest. It was the tone that Naruto had used that made Itachi suspicious. 'Do you think I can be pregnant?'

Oh so slowly Itachi turned around in his desk chair and just stared at Naruto for a while, knowing this was going to be a very weird conversation. How does one even answer such a question without telling the other what a moron they are? Naruto really was very dense sometimes and this was proof of it. Silly enough it was also the thing Itachi adored about the guy. 'I think you miss certain genitals for that ever to happen, Naruto.'

'But what if I have boy parts on the outside and girl parts on the inside?' Naruto was clearly in full on panic mode, but the words Naruto used to describe he might be a hermaphrodite was just incredibly funny to Itachi. A slight smile formed on his lips as he shook his head, unsure on how the even respond to that.

'Even if you would have… boy parts and girl parts… I don't believe you could've gotten pregnant, Naruto.'

'Of course it could've happened! We have sex, loads of sex! How could it not have happened then?!'

Closing his eyes for a second Itachi took a moment to let the words slide off his shoulders. Naruto was clearly testing his patience here, because Itachi was certain everyone had sex-ed in high school, so Naruto should know how it all worked. This was certainly not how pregnancy worked. With another sigh Itachi pushed himself out of his chair and simply walked towards the couch Naruto was sitting on.

'What are you doing?' Naruto instantly asked, thinking Itachi was now mad and was going to punish him or something for saying dumb things, because deep down he knew he couldn't get pregnant. Somewhere this was all just a cry for attention, but he didn't want Itachi to actually get up and stop working. 'Shouldn't you be finishing up your report?'

Pushing Naruto softly against the back of his shoulder, Itachi made Naruto scoot forward on the couch, so Itachi could sit comfortably behind him, sliding easily into place. 'I'm taking the day off. It's well deserved after our first and _last_ pregnancy scare.'

Reluctantly Naruto let himself fall back against Itachi's chest, feeling a little guilty for interrupting his lover during work. But when the strong arms wrapped around his waist and actually were placed on his belly, Naruto felt himself smile again. Maybe it had been a silly moment for him, but it was still nice Itachi took the time to help him relax again and not just scream "idiot" at his face. Sasuke was more about the tough lovin', but that was something Naruto liked about the Sasuke. The two brothers were just so different.

'Would've been nice though if I had been pregnant,' Naruto murmured, lacing his fingers together with Itachi's right on his stomach.

Grabbing the remote control from the back rest of the couch Itachi quickly changed the TV to a different channel, putting on some kind of action movie. 'That's it, no more shitty soaps for you. Watch some bleeding men and think about anything but getting pregnant.'

Naruto roared out a laugh in responds. They had spoken about having children before. All three of them together. And there was one thing they all agreed on. Not yet. Itachi was a few years older and could be considered ready for the next step, but Sasuke and Naruto had just graduated. They were still settling into this working life and were still in risky positions at their jobs. Children would come later. So Itachi's responds was very fitting.

'What if Sasuke was pregnant,' Naruto then threw in after a few minutes, a cheeky smile already forming on his lips.

'I don't even want to imagine that.'

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, link can be found on my profile! Look for updates on stories and other things I do with my life on there...

Love, Dana


End file.
